The Legend Of Zelda Skyward Sword review
okay, this may be a long one, so bear with me please. i will be reviewing a game or movie when i want how i want so if you don't like it then just try to stay with me. this will go down in 6 parts 1.Gameplay 2.Story 2.Graphics 3.Music 4.characters 6.replayability So enjoy the review! -----------------------------------------Gameplay Well, the gameplay is very different for a zelda game,featuring the brand new Wii Motion + remote! The brand new motion controls make it so that you feel like you are actually swinging a sword, but a complaint i must have is: does EVERYTHING require motion controls? i mean JEEZ you need your wii remote to even move a flying scarab! You move the sword with your wii motion + controller, which gives you alot of moves opportunities. If you move the wii motion + contoller up and hold it there, you will get the skyward slash! i really have no stuff to say about the gsmeplay so onto the story -----------------------------------------Story The story in skyward sword is... well unexpected. It starts off with a very nice presentation, with it being very much like spirit tracks, an intro story with the hero-in-training asleep in his bed. with a note sent to him by a Loftwing by Zelda, saying that its today for the test. The game then starts us off at Knight Academy, on the floating island Skyloft. The main town of the game and also a main plot point in the story. Here you can explore the town and such but you need to do the test. In this town we find one of the most annoying characters in the zelda series, Groose but i will explain about him later. So you, person reading this are asking: Who is the villain? well, due to spoiler reasons i cannot tell you who the TRUE villain is, but there is one form i can tell you about. the main villain for most of the story is: The Imprisoned. Which is a pretty cool villain. Okay time for Graphics. --------------------------------Graphics Graphically, this game is stunning,having cell-shaded visuals which made this game beautiful in SO many places. most of these are gonna be short okay? ---------------------------------Dat Music What do i have to even say about the music,Its stunning! A true masterpiece! Okay i might be giving it too much credit there, but really. the music is amazing, having so many great songs with so many rememberable tunes. i have nothing to say.... ---------------------------------Characters Okay, here we can talk more about the characters and focus on the plot more. So there are too many characters to talk about that are important to the story so i cant list them all but ill put the reoccurring characters in the game Ghiraham-This guy is just all sorts of strange stuff. he has an extremely weird personality that i cant exactly explain into words, but he is a character that you fight ALL THE TIME in dungeons. Groose- this guy is very annoying, he is a weirdo with a thing for zelda and he is a total wimp. he is basically a glorified baby. Fi- your partner for this game and also the human equivalent to navi. Surprisingly, Zelda does not make it in here because she is somewhere else in the game you cant reach till midway though the game. -------------------------------------------replayability this game is very replayable, with the hero mode (New Game+) and just overall, its fun. -----------------------------------------End well this game gets an 9/10 because its that good, it does have some flaws (LIKE THOSE DAM MOTION CONTROLS) but its really good, so go buy it and have a grand time!